


the recollection

by vervainhearts



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vervainhearts/pseuds/vervainhearts
Summary: "Who am I?""N'Jadaka. Son of N'Jobu,""Let me rephrase this.... who was I?"





	the recollection

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea I've been playing around. Let me know if it's worth continuing.

Imani felt the bed shift while she was asleep, the pressure from the right side of the bed being released.

‘Not again,’ She thought. She moved her hand back to the right side, only to feel there was no one there. 

Imani sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She slipped out of bed, using the sheet as a makeshift dress as she walked outside to the balcony. 

She found the man she was looking for and went behind him, her hands slip around his waist as she stroked his abs.

“Come back to bed, love,” Imani said against the skin of his back, kissing over the raised bumps that covered his skin. She waited for a reply and took in the silence of the night with him.

“I had that nightmare again,” Imani sighed against his back, trying to sooth him with her hands.

“It’s just a nightmare,” She tried to reason. She felt him turn in her arms and she looked up at him. 

“No, it felt so real. It was my cousin and I… we were fighting. And I just… I really wanted to kill him. To hurt him like I was,” Imani moved to run her hands up his chest till she made it to his cheeks. His eyes were wild, dreads falling in front of his forward.

“Do you want to kill him?” Imani asked. She could tell her words had thrown him for a loop.

“No, I would never,” Imani shushed him, trying to help him focus. 

“It was just a figment of your imagination. A process caused by your brain that brings along negative emotions,” Imani reasoned. “It’s not real,”

“It just felt,” Imani cut him off by taking his hand and placing it where her heart is.

“You feel my heart beating?” She saw him nod. “That is real,” She moved her hand to caress his cheek. “We’re here. We’re real. Remember that,” 

He nodded before leaning down to kiss her lips. As they connected, Imani pressed her body into his. She moaned as one of his hands slipped down her body, moving to give her ass a rough squeeze.

“That’s new,” Imani gasped against his lips. She could feel him grinning. “Let’s go back to bed,”

“No. I want to take you right here,” He demanded.  
“Then take me,” She said as she stepped back a little. She couldn’t resist his bottom lip after she saw his tongue coming out to lick it. She kissed him again and felt his hand going to the makeshift knot in her sheets. She felt him pull it and soon, the sheets are falling to the ground. 

Imani felt him pull back for a moment, his breath ragged.

“I want to take you right here,” Imani let him lay her down as she began to run her hands up his lower abs, watching as he shivered.

Imani watched as he pulled back, pushing down the chiffon pants he wore to sleep, his length springing upward. She spread her legs out for him, back arching into a perfect curved as he pushed himself into her.

“Don’t close your eyes. I need to see you,” Imani open her eyes, hazel ones meeting the dark brown of his. “I need to know you’re with me,”  
“I’m here,” Imani moved to reach for him, her body still adjusting to the intrusion of his length. He lowered himself onto her and her hands went to his dreads, tugging his lips to hers.“God,” She cried as he returned his length inside of her after pulling out. As he began his pace, she could tell this time was different. He thrust hard and deliberate, his hip quaking into her.

He was searching for something and he was looking to find it with her body. His cock pressed into the spots that had her legs tightening around his waist, her fingers digging into the creases between the mutilations of his skin. 

She was getting close to her end already, her stomach tightening and sinking in. It was intense. He usually took his time with her, pulling the pleasure from her but now, he was going make sure he got her where he wanted her.

“Say my name,” He grunted, his teeth clenched as he thrusted into her harder. She bit her lip for a moment before letting it slip out.

“N’Jadaka,” Imani cried, her walls tightening around his length. She let herself go, taking N’Jadka with her. His cum poured into her and even though he was satisfied for the moment, it felt like something was missing.

Imani whimpered as he pulled out of her and looked at him as he laid o his back instead of pulling her closer. 

“Something is weighing on you,” Imani said as she turned on her side. 

“It’s nothing,” N’Jadaka stated, trying to brush the feelings off. Imani looked at him before moving to straddle him. 

“I guess I didn’t do a good enough job,” Imani teased before beginning to grind against him. She felt him grasp her hips to stop her for a moment.

“Give a Prince a break,” N’Jadaka said playfully, groaning when she began to stroke him again.

“We have to chase the sun, love,” Imani said, the breeze blowing around them.

After at least four rounds, Imani found herself back in bed with N’Jadaka. He was wrapped around her, head on her chest. Every time she breathed, her breast pressed against his lips and she sighed. She could stay like this forever.

Imani tried to grab her Kimono beads but N’Jadaka pulled her closer. 

“Stay,” N’Jadaka murmured in his sleep.

“I should start getting ready to go to the lab,” Imani stated.

“I know. Just stay. For a little bit,”N’Jadaka said, his eyes opening. She sighed as he nuzzled her breast. 

“I have to get up. Your cousin will kill me if I’m late,” Imani kissed his head before beginning to slip loose from his grip.

“Shuri wouldn’t mind,” N’Jadaka argued. Imani grabbed her robe as she made it across the room.

“I will make it up to you. Dinner tonight?” She said as she piled her hair into a messy bun on her head.

“It’s a date,” N’Jadaka stated with a smirk. Something about it sent a chill up her spine but Imani kept her soft smile on her face. She waited till she was sure that Erik was back asleep. She moved to put on some clothes and pressed the one button on her Kimoyo beads that could be used in case of emergencies.

When she left their shared suite in the palace, she headed straight for a transport heading to Shuri’s lab. She finally arrived and was met with not only Shuri but T’Challa.

“I think he’s starting to remember,”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at queenprattwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
